Alone
by PercyJacksonGirl101
Summary: Her father left her. Her 'friend' betrayed her. Her classmates bullied her. Maya Hart thought she was alone in the world. But is she really?
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Me do not owns Girl Meets World!

My name is Maya Hart. If I say so myself, I have a pretty bad life. My father left when I was a baby. My mom, Katy, is barley ever around. She's always working. Let's just say, we're not close. I don't respect her. After all, didn't she chase away my dad?

School life isn't any better. Lucas Friar and his goons are out to make my life miserable. They constantly teases me about how poor I am, or how I have no dad, or how horrible my grades are. Sadly, they have a lot of embarrassing info to pick from.

That brings me to Farkle Minkus. He's a genius. _Literally_. And just my luck, he's in all of my classes. He makes me feel inferior, of less value, like a "dumb dumb." So I don't try. Why should I? I have no one to impress.

Finally, there's Missy Bradford. She was my only friend. Sure, she didn't treat me that well, and sure, she always put me behind her, but she was all I had. Up until a month ago, when she spilled her chicken caesar salad and pumpkin pie all over me in the cafeteria. _On purpose._ Now, I eat my lunch with janitor Harley. Who knew seventh graders could be so cruel?

So that's my life. It's horrible. But I chose not to hope for anything more. I've learned that if you don't have hope, you don't get disappointed.

 **Hi! This is a new story I am working on called Alone. It's an AU, and it follows Maya as a lonely girl with no friends. I'm not going to give any spoilers, so lets just say that she doesn't realize what's right in front of her.**

 **Anyways, I will regularly start updating this story in December or January. I might update a few times before that, though. The chapters will probably be pretty short so I can update more frequently. Hope you enjoy!**


	2. Riley Mathews

Disclaimer: Me do not owns Girl Meets World!

It's Friday, second period, Mr. Mathews class. He has... is that a math problem on the board?

He asks, "Al washes a car in six minutes. Fred washes the same car in eight minutes. How long does it take Al and Fred to wash the car together?"

Farkle raises his hand. I stop listening. If I keep listening he will only make me feel more inferior, right? So I spend the rest of the period twiddling my thumbs.

I notice a girl is staring at me. She has brown, wavy hair and brown, almond-shaped eyes. I vaguely recognize her. She is Riley Mathews, Cory Mathews' daughter. She's a total weirdo. And why was she staring at me? I finally decide to just leave it alone, and sink even further into my desk.

The bell rings. Finally! I get up to leave the horrid classroom when Riley walks over to me.

"Hi! I'm Riley," she says.

"Yeah. I know."

I try to walk away, but she blocks my path.

"I don't see you around much. Why is that?"

I ignore her question, and tell her, "Get out of my way."

It comes out harsher then I mean, but I don't really care.

"I'm not done yet."

"Well I am, so skadoodle, goof-ball."

"No."

"I need to get to class."

"No, you don't. You skip reading class everyday, except for Tuesdays. You always run off to the janitor's closet and hide. I've been... observing you."

"Wow, stalker much?"

She just stood there, staring me down. I finally broke.

"Look, I already have enough bullies in my life. I don't need another one."

He face turned blank. "Wait, I didn't..."

But it was too late. I had already run away.

I find myself in the janitor's closet, as usual. Then I cry. I cry harder then I've ever cried before. When I am out of tears, I see Janitor Harley give me a sad look.

"More drama?" he asks.

I sniffled. "You have no idea."

The bell rings. The janitor pauses.

"You need to go to lunch. You only get to skip one period a day."

I'm confused. "What? You've never said that before."

"New rule. Kid, I'm doing this for your own good. You can't run away from all of your problems."

"But..." I say.

"No buts," he says. "Go."

He kicks me and my sandwich bag out. I don't want to go, but I can't just stay out in the halls. There will be teachers, and they'll make me go sooner or later. I guess I have no other choice. I reluctantly, slowly walk down the hall in to the zoo of a cafeteria.

Then I freeze.


	3. Something I Like To Call Self-Defense

**Disclaimer: Me do not owns Girl Meets World!**

It is Lucas. He is blocking my path. But it isn't only that. That, I can handle. He is standing in front of me with Missy, with his arm around her. They joined forces to take over a weak little nation. Me.

"Well, well, well, look who we have here! Its Maya Hart. How are you doing, Maya Hart?" he says. Now, he scowls at me.

"Yes, do tell, Maya," Missy says.

I don't talk. I know much better then to try to stand up to him.

"This is such a pleasant surprise. I thought you would be hiding in the janitor's closet again. You know, with you're BFF, the janitor," he says.

"He's not my BFF," I mumble, barley audible.

"What was that, Maya?" Missy says in her sickly sweet voice.

I choose not to repeat myself, terrified.

"Well, whatever it was, I hope we can put it behind us. I really do hope we can be friends. I know what a hopeless life you have at home, you know, with your daddy issues? Anyway, you deserve a good friend. Maybe I can even help you improve your failing report card. I am a straight A student. It might be a bit challenging, because you're about the most simple-minded fool I have ever met, but I believe in you!" she says.

"Yeah! Go Maya!" Lucas adds.

"You are two very sick people."

But it wasn't me who said that. It was Riley.

Lucas turns around. He looks shocked that someone said something like that to him.

"Excuse me?" he says.

"Oh, did you not here me? Let me repeat. Bullying something like that? Yeah, only people with serious problems do that kind of stuff. Do you guys have serious problems?" she asks.

Lucas looks absolutely furious. Missy speaks up.

"I wouldn't do that, junior. My bae gets mad very easily. And he will do anything to protect my honor," she says.

"Oh, will he?" Riley says. She doesn't look impressed. "Thanks for the warning."

I don't like where this is going. Luckily, Mr. Matthews comes over here before anything breaks out.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Get away from each other. Right now," Mr. Matthews says.

"Get out of my way, Matthews," Lucas says,

"Mr. Friar, you have detention for a month. Next time, it will be suspension. Am I making myself clear?" Mr. Matthews says.

Lucas doesn't answer but backs away. When everything settles down, and Missy and Lucas are gone, I turn to Riley.

"Why did you do that?" I say.

"Well, you weren't doing anything about it."

"That doesn't mean you barge in here and almost get yourself beat up!"

"Sit with me," she says.

I reluctantly join her. I don't have anything better to do.

We sit in silence for a while.

"Well?" I say.

"You need to learn how to stick up for yourself," she says.

"I just.."

"No. You need to learn how to stand up for yourself, okay? Why do you let yourself be pushed around like that?" Riley asks.

"I... I'm scared of them, okay?"

I start to tear up. I hope that the period will be over very soon.

The bell rings.

I run out of the cafeteria. Then I go home. I don't want to be in school anymore today. I've had enough for right now. But I can't help but think about life would be like if I could defend myself.

 **Here is chapter 3.**


	4. My Mother

Disclaimer: I do not own the amazing show titled Girl Meets World!

I let myself into my house quietly. If my mom is home, I really don't want to let her know I'm here. Just my luck, she is home. And she hears me.

"Baby girl! she says. "What are you doing home so early?"

"Um, half-day. Teacher conference. Why aren't you at work?"

She falters, then quickly goes back to her usual smile. She thinks I don't see it, but I do.

"Well, that isn't important, now, is it. What is important is that we can spend a little quality time together. We haven't done that in a long time. Now, what do you want to do?" she asks.

"Actually, I'm really exhausted right now. I think I'll just go up to my room."

"No, no, no. We are going to spend some time together and you are going to like it! Now, what do you say we watch a movie?"

She turns on our laptop and goes to Netflix. She got me a Netflix account because she thinks I like it, but in reality I could care less. Sometimes, though, I watch a happy movie on it and try to pretend that I'm a normal kid. It doesn't work.

"Oh, this looks like a good one," she says after five minutes of scrolling through movies. She makes me get on the couch while she starts playing it.

The next hour and a half is pure torture. I almost wish that I am back in school.

Oh, that movie was incredible!" she says with tears in her eyes. "I can't... I just..."

She excuses herself to her room.

I go to my room, too. I lay down on my small, creaky bed. I really am tired. The day was filled with drama. And now I have Riley in my life. She thinks she is helping, but she isn't. She is only making everything harder. She doesn't get what I am going through. In fact, she probably laughs behind my back with Lucas and Missy. She is probably only another part of their little plan.

I close my eyes and drift off to sleep.

When I wake up, I am oblivious to what happened earlier. Now, I remember. I feel a little bit better about it, though.

"Oh, well," I say to myself. "Just another thing to add to my dungeon of sadness."

My dungeon of sadness is in the deepest, darkest part of my mind. It is where I keep all of my depressing thoughts and real-life problems. It's where I keep my father issues, my bully problems, even my weird reoccurring dream of ballerinas poking me in the eyes with their pointing feet. Missy was always the top of the flock. She tries to gorge my eyes out every time.

My dungeon of sadness helps me cope with my pain. I feel like I am burying the issues deep down somewhere where I will never see them again. I suppose it would work even better if the nightmares inside of it would not keep constantly happening in real life.

"Dinner!" My mom calls from the kitchen. I really don't want to eat, but I know she will make me, so I come inside.

"Honey, what's wrong?" she says.

"Nothing," I say.

We eat in silence.

After dinner, I go back into my room. It's only 5 o'clock. We are eating early because she takes the night shift at the diner. She is usually gone by the time I go to school in the morning, too. In fact, she is always working. The only person who actually takes care of me is my grandmother who lives in an apartment next-door. But even she only comes over here a couple of times a day to check up on me.

"Honey," my mom calls from inside. "Can I talk to you?"

I reluctantly come over.

"Yes?"

"I need to tell you something."

She pauses, then says," I lost my job a few weeks ago. I was trying to hide it from you, but I realized that... that you're better than that. I'm gonna be at home a lot more looking for work. Now, you need to understand that money is gonna be a little tight for a little while, okay?

I don't respond for a while, trying to think of a good comeback.

"You mean tighter that usual?" I say.

I am extremely angry with her. I am supposed to relay on her to feed me and give me a home and take care of me, and then she chases off her job. Just like she did my dad.

"Baby girl, I..."

"No."

I run out of the apartment, anywhere but here.

I find myself in central park. I like it here. Here, I'm no less than everything and everyone else. I also like the peace and serenity of the park. Everything is calm. The exact opposite of my life.

"Maya!" someone said.

I turned around and saw Riley.

I let out an exasperated sigh. "Riley, what are you doing here?"

"This is my favorite spot in the city. I love it here. It's beautiful. The birds and the ponds and the trees... yeah. It's beautiful. Why are you here?

"Same as you. Peaceful."

There is an awkward silence.

"Why weren't you in school after lunch?"

"I... was. You just didn't see me."

"You're lying."

"Look, let's not go through this again."

She signs.

"Fine," Riley said. "I'll see you around."

I turn around and walk back to my apartment. The whole way there, though, I feel like I am being followed. But when I turn around, there is no one their.

"How cliché,' I say to myself.

 **Here is the latest chapter from yours truly. Can't wait for Girl Meets Forgiveness!**


	5. The Car Accident

My apartment is only a few more minutes away. I think about how amazing it will be to head into bed once again as I navigate the streets. Suddenly, I hear someone fall behind me. "Are you o- Riley! Are you following me!" I scream. "Maybe" she says. I give her a furious look. It isn't hard. After all the drama that has happened today, Riley following me to my home crosses the line. "Let me explain," she says. "Well?" "Okay, well it's sort of hard to explain. You just seemed so angry and tired, and…" "Why would you follow someone home who is angry and tired? Does that really seem like a good idea?" "I just wanted to help," she says. "I need to tell you something I haven't told anyone ever before- I sort of have a problem with fixing stuff." "You think?" I say. I feel tears on my eyes, almost ready to fall. This is, without a doubt, the worst day of my life. "No Maya, don't- I just thought that your life is a little rough right now and- I just thought you could use a friend." That little comment, those mere eight words, make me want to kill Riley Matthews. No one ever says to me that I could use a friend. No one. Ever. "Was that the wrong thing to say?" Riley asks with a lot of fear in her voice. I am seeing red. "GET OUT OF MY WAY!" I exclaim, running down the street. "No, Maya, don't go!" I freeze in my tracks. "You listen to me, Mathews. When I woke up this morning, my life wasn't perfect. But I expected that. It never is. But then, today, when I came to school attempting to get an education, you know what happened?" The tears are freely coming down my face now. "YOU RUINED IT! You ruined my day, you ruined my education, you ruined my lunch, you ruined my social life, YOU RUINED IT ALL! You ruined my life!" And I know that phrase usually means nothing. It is usually meant one minute and then forgotten the next. But right now, I mean it more than anything. I will remember it, and I will mean it. For the rest of my life. Now, I resume running. I close my eyes and I just run. I don't realize that I veer off the sidewalk onto the street. "MAYA, WATCH OUT!" Riley screams, and then does something I would have never expected her to do. She runs to me and pushes me out of the way, unintentionally taking my place. And I watch as she gets hit by a car. I find myself in a hospital. I don't know how. I was just walking home. I walk on the streets of NYC every day. Even though my mom is constantly working, she taught me how to stay safe on the streets at a young age. I had never forgotten. Until about an hour ago, when I accidentally walking into the streets with my eyes shut. And when Riley came and saved me, getting herself hit by the careless driver. All I can think as I wait is that it should have been me. As soon as the incident happened, I called 911 on my flip phone. I had always thought it was a useless piece of junk, but it turns out that it actually saved someone's life. Maybe. Riley's parents were immediately alerted, as well. In fact, they are waiting in the same room as I am right now. Cory, my history teacher, and Topanga. They are, without a doubt, blaming me for this whole thing. If it was I in their shoes, I would do the same. It really was my fault. First, I get angry at Riley for pretty much nothing. I say terrible things to her. Next, I do something more careless than I have ever done before- run into the busy streets of New York, with my eyes closed, as if it couldn't get worse. And then Riley, who I was shouting at 20 seconds before, runs out and takes my place. I didn't deserve it. It shouldn't have happened. Shortly after Riley got hit, an ambulance arrived. She was still alive at that point, thought she was losing a lot of blood. They took her to this hospital, and escorted me, as well. They had managed to keep her alive through the ride. But that was 45 minutes ago. By now, everything could be different. As if on cue, a nurse comes in. "Riley Matthew's parents?" she asks. Cory and Topanga stand up. I don't stand up. It would be too uncomfortable, too awkward. The nurse gives us a grim face. "She's alive, but she's not doing too well. She's going to need surgery, for sure. But we're not sure even that will save her." Topanga starts crying. She tries to hide it, but I have seen that look in the mirror too many times to not know what is going on. "My baby," I hear her mumble. "Thank you," Cory says, trying to keep a strong face. The nurse nods and exits. I experience the awful feeling of guilt. I had seldom felt it before. I tell myself that there has never been anything for me to feel guilty about, but in my heart I sometimes feel that the real reason is that I just don't have a conscience. But now, the guilt is alive and raging. "Is she okay?" I hear someone ask. I turn around. I see a boy a few years older than me, about seventeen, and a little boy who looks around five. "She's holding on, Josh, she's holding on," Cory says. Everyone is crying now, including the little boy. This makes my guilt even worse, if it is possible. The two boys join Riley's parents. "All we can do is pray," I hear the teenager, Josh, say. 


End file.
